Disaster Wedding!
by Werewolf-Hater
Summary: It's Bella and Edwards wedding day. What secret is Edward keeping from Bella which could ruin the whole wedding? Takes place after Eclipse. my story is better than my summary! Please R&R. This is my first Fan fiction! OOC so I'm told
1. Wedding day

**_Hello, THis is my first fanfic!! _**_**Disclaimer: I did not make up these characters or Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. All are property of Stephenie Meyer. This is a fictional story.Ok well, I hope you like it and please R&R. I'm new to this, so patience please... enjoy!** _

Chapter 1

I woke up suddenly. My breathing came fast and irregular. I gripped the covers all around me, my knuckles turning white. I knew what was coming today and it made me want to run. It made me want to hide and never come out again. Today was my wedding.

I knew that the only reason I wasn't running was Edward. For some reason he wanted this more than anything. I don't know why I was so reluctant to do this. Maybe it was because it was the final step before I would get changed. After this I would run off with Edward and never come back again. I wanted that so badly, but yet I was still afraid. I really didn't know how to say goodbye to Charlie forever and how to tell Renée that I might not come back. And then there's Jacob; the werewolf that loves me more than anything and the werewolf that would do anything to be with me. I know I can never see him again after today and that made me hurt even more.

"Bella come on! You don't want to be late for your own wedding," Charlie yelled from downstairs. Slowly I got up and went downstairs, very aware that today was going to suck. It would be the worst day of my life, even worse than the Volturi and Victoria. Worse than death.

"I can't believe your making me do this," I screamed. I was so pissed off at Edward and the thought of me getting married made me want to throw up. I was close to actually doing so. Edward seemed very happy today. Too happy. And the weirdest thing, was he never came to see me last nigh. It was the first time since he came back. Even stranger, he wouldn't tell me why today. I was pissed and today was not the best day for it.

"Oh come on, everything will be fine" Edward said calmly.

"I don't want to. I don't know why your forcing me to do this!" I screamed. I'm sure everyone in the church heard me, but I didn't care. Today was hell and everybody was gonna pay.

"Don't worry. When it's over we get to do your part of the deal!" Edward replied in a seductive manner, a smile creeping over his lips.

I tried to ignore him but it didn't work. I smiled and he saw. He smiled but his eyes giving away his thoughtful cleverness. Uhh. He's so annoying sometimes. "But why do I have to get married to you? You know I'll be yours forever!"

"It's just to finalize things. And a way to say goodbye, to Charlie and Renée. And that dog." Edward sneered the last part, a hiss escaping his lips.

"Don't call him that! Why do you do that when you know I hate it?" I was so angry I thought my head was going to explode.

"Oh Bella. Calm down everything will be fine" Edward said in an exasperated fashion.

Why was he so calm? We are getting freakin' married and he sits there like we are just going to the movies or something. Suddenly Alice burst through the door.

"Bella stop arguing and hurry up. Get ready and Edward please leave." Alice said with smug authority. Well she's happy because she gets her way all the time. I can't believe I wanted to live with these people.

"Okay, bye my love" Edward turned and smiled before leaving.

As Edward left the room I'm sure I saw Alice staring at his ass. What the HELL is that about I thought. Alice gave me my dress and left. Wow the dress was so ugly I thought I was going to puke. But Edward would be disappointed if I didn't wear it and he thought I actually liked it. I put my dress on, stumbling and almost ripping it. Too bad I didn't. Rosalie did me hair and then I realized I was ready to go. I looked at the clock, 10:26. Four minutes, in four minutes the worst thing in my life was about to happen. Four minutes of freedom. Oh crap! I looked at the clock now I only had three minutes. I ran around the room franticly not sure what to do. Then suddenly everything went black.

_**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would like to thank my awesome friend for editing my story and making me write it!! Please R&R. If you have any suggestions or anything you want to say, feel free and hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 up tomorrow!** _


	2. Edwards Secret

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. It took me a minute to remember where I was and what was happening. It was really weird I couldn't remember much, well nothing at all. I got up and remembered what had just happened. I had bumped my head running around and fallen down. But where was Alice? She should have seen it coming. I looked at the clock, 10:42. Why had no one come to get me? I still felt dizzy but I decided to go look for Alice or someone. I went out into the hall and opened the first door without knocking. That was a mistake. I looked over and saw Alice in bed on top of someone. She didn't seem to notice me "More, Oh come on baby! Oh ya!" I suddenly realized what was happening I went to leave but then saw who was below her moaning.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING EDWARD CULLEN? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO YOUR OWN SISTER ON OUR WEDDING DAY? "I think that was the most furious I've ever been in my life. I wanted to run away. I wanted to cry, I wanted to run to Jacob and never look back. Why was he doing this to me why was Alice doing this to me?

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward said between breaths. He looked very unconcerned considering what had just happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed.

"Oh Bella you know I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that Bella," Edward turned and got up. As he did, I looked at him. He was wearing nothing. In his left hand was Alice's bra. He didn't seem to want to let go of it.

"WELL THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I suddenly realized I was crying. I was screaming at him in between sobs. Why? Why was he doing this to me. Something he wouldn't even do with me, he was doing with his own sister?

"Bella honey, it means nothing now hurry up and get ready," he said throwing Alice's Bra at me.

'If you don't give me one good reason to stay, I'm out of here and I'm never coming back" I whispered. This was all too much. I was so confused.

"Bella Honey, Baby, I love you and if you leave me I'll kill your family and that dog" He sounded so sweet except for the fact that he was threatening me.

I had no choice I had to go through with the wedding. Without saying a word I went back to my room fixed my hair. And my makeup which had been ruined thanks to the crying. I looked at the clock it was 10:56. I went into the hall. The wedding was starting and before I knew it. I was walking down the aisle with Charlie. He knew something was wrong. He was looking at me like he knew what happened. That creeped me out enough to scream! Why was he looking at me like that? I reached the end of the aisle and stepped under the alter. I couldn't even look at Edward. If I did I would start crying.

**_I hope you liked chapter 2. I know it's kinda short but ya...Please R&R. _**


	3. Jacob gets angry

Chapter 3

I was so mad standing there. I wanted to rip his head off. I was confused, but could you blame me? On our wedding day? Why was he doing this? Had he been planning it since the beginning? Was he still going to change me? And then what was he going to do with me? I closed my eyes. Please, couldn't it jus go away and everything go back to normal? But no, all I could see was him with Alice. I felt disgusted! I was thinking so hard that I forgot what was happening. I remembered what was happening just in time to hear the minister who happened to be Carlisle, say "In this spirit, Bella and Edward ask all of you now: do you support their marriage and accept the new partner into your life as family and a friend of your own?"

I looked around everyone was nodding and some clapping. Then out of no where I saw Jacob. He stood up and yelled "No I don't accept! Edward and Bella should not get married!"

Everyone looked stunned. I know people always ask that at weddings but the only time anyone ever says anything is on those cheesy TV shows.

Edward let out a low groan. Alice obviously thought it was sexy and giggled. I thought I was going to be sick. Then Charlie stood up and said "Why not? Why should Bella not marry Edward?"

Jacob came to the front of the aisle and yelled "BECAUSE EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE! HE'S PLANNING TO RUN AWAY WITH BELLA AND CHANGE HER INTO A VAMPIRE!!"

For a minute I thought he had a chance of convincing someone but then a loud roar of laughter filled the room followed by Edward announcing "VAMPIRE? THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! JACOB, I KNOW YOU LOVE HER BUT THAT'S A LITTLE EXTREME!"

Suddenly Jacob was flinging himself at Edward. He ripped out his claws and glared at Edward. Edward and Jacob started throwing things at each other and adding insults between throws. It seemed to go forever, but I'm sure it had only been a few seconds. There was stuff flying everywhere, flowers vases, people's purses, everything. Blood was everywhere. I thought I might faint from the smell but I wanted to see what would happen. I didn't know what to do. Who should I be helping? Everyone had run out of the church before Jacob had fully changed into a werewolf. Except the Cullens. They stayed and were trying to pull Jacob off Edward. As soon as they succeeded I looked at Edward. He was lifeless. I looked at Esme. She knew what I was thinking. She shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. I couldn't cry. I felt like a statue, frozen like ice. Alice walked over to me. She was crying a lot. She leaned over to try and hug me. As soon as she touched me I pushed her away. I screamed and cried at the same time, choking the words out "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME  
AGAIN!"

I ran out of the church crying. I tripped on the way down the steps, scrapping y hands, but I didn't care. Charlie walked in front of me to try and stop me. He tried to ask what was happening but I just shook my head and kept running. I was unsure of where I was going but I was sure that I would know when I got there. And I was right as soon as I arrived at La Push I knew this was where I was meant to be. My new Home.

**_I hope your enjoying it so far! The next chapter will be up in a couple days. Please R&R. Even if you don't like it I still like to hear peoples opinions! I know you all probably hate me for killing Edward but it had to be done! _**


	4. Carlisle Comes Over

Chapter 4  
As I got up to the door I felt confused. I didn't know what to do. What do I say? And if Billy knows I'm here he will tell Charlie and make him come pick me up. Just Then I saw the Garage door open and out came Jacob. I was so happy to see him I ran over to him and hugged him. He pushed me away.

"Jeez Bella, you can't just go around attacking people. I'm so sorry about Edward. Are you mad at me?" He looked a bit scared.  
"No Jacob. I'm not mad," I saw the look of surprise on his face.

"Oh good! I thought you'd come to try and kill me." His face wrinkled into a confused kind of look. "You're not mad? I killed the love of your life and your fine?"

"I'm better than fine. I feel great!" I was so happy. For some reason Edwards death made me laugh.

"Bella are you okay?" He looked terrified. Why? I caught his eyes and he glanced towards the woods.

"I'm fine. Why? What's wrong? Jacob are you okay?" Now this was freeky. I was getting scared. Was something coming?

"Bella, come into the house!" He didn't look away from the spot in the forest.

"Why? Tell me what's happening!" I said letting the annoyance creep into my voice. Now Jacob won't even tell me everything.

"BELLA. GET IN THE HOUSE!" Just as he finished talking something launched itself out of the forest. It was so fast I couldn't tell what it was. The next thing I knew, whatever it was, was on top of Jacob and I think they were fighting. "BELLA". He kept calling my name "GO!….GET INSIDE" I wasn't going to listen. I couldn't. I wanted to help but I didn't know what to do. Then someone else emerged out of the forest. This time I recognized him as Sam, with the rest of the pack emerging behind him from the forest. As soon as the thing on top of Jacob realized it was outnumbered it stopped. I caught I glimpse of him before he ran into the forest. It was Emmett.

I looked down at Jacob. He didn't look so good. He wasn't moving but he was still breathing. It reminded me of just a few hours ago when I saw Edward dead on the floor. Tears flowed down my face.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Trying to get us all killed?" I looked over at Sam. He noticed the tears and immediately felt ashamed of what he said.

"Sorry I didn't think they would come after him," I don't think he understood what I said. The tears had taken over my head.

I was lying beside Jacobs bed. He had just woken up. Billy checked him over and reassured me he would be better in a few days.

"Do you want anything to eat Jacob?" The guilt of making Jacob was beginning to take control of me.

"I'd like a sandwich," he said with the hunger portrayed in his eyes.

"Okay I'll Be right back" I went to make him some sandwiches but figured 1 wouldn't be enough so I made him 12.

When I came back, Carisle was standing beside the bed. I watched him, wondering what he could do to fix up Jacob. He took out a knife and made a cut into Jacob's neck. He brought his lips to Jacob's troat began to suck his blood. I suprised by his uncharactoristic actions, I forgot my sense of balance and fell down. I'm so clumsy sometimes. "STOP IT CARISLE! THAT'S NOT NICE YOU BIG MEANIE!" I didn't know what to do so I started to throw the sandwiches at him. I whipped them as hard as I could but he didn't seem to care, or notice. I didn't know what to do. It was vampire vs. me. I could only think of one thing to do. I continued to yell and scream and throw sandwiches at him. My arm got sore and I stopped to take a rest and eat a sandwich.

When I finished my snack I looked over at Jacob he wasn't moving very much and his face looked all wierd and white. I figured he was sleeping. But I knew I had to stop Carisle. I took the water that I had brought up for Jacob and threw it at him as hard as I could. The water hit him with a hissing sound. He studdenly began to bubble and melt. I sherieked in delight. Omg he's melting "That's so cool. Don't you think so jacob?" I turned my head. He wasn't responding. "Jacob? Jacob?" I went over to him and shook him. He wasn't breathing. "Omg! he can't be dead. He was just hungry!" I screamed. I tried to feed him the last of the sandwiches but he didn't seem to be enjoying them. He wouldn't chew or swallow them. Oh well. I guess he can eat them later.  
I didn't feel any need to stay with Jacob if he going to sleep while I was visiting. Hey, why not go melt some more Cullens?

**_Hey I hope you all liked chapter 4. You probably didn't but ya so now Jacob and Edward are dead oh and Carisle:) The next chapter will be up today or tomorrow. Please R&R. I love hearing peoples opinions! Oh and I Have read the books so please don't ask me that!_**


	5. Searching for Alice

**Hey sorry it took me soo long to gett his chapter up I've been busy...well not really but ya. I hope u like it it's short and nobody dies but I think it's funny!! So enjoy and please Review!! I love to hear peoples reviews even if you hate it!!**

** Chapter 5**

I arrived at the Cullen's a little later. I'm not sure what time it was, I'd recently sold my watch for drugs on the way. I love cocaine. It's like magic and really good chocolate. I thought it was aroung 10:00 pm, 'cause it was kind of dark. I walked up the Cullen's driveway and rang the doorbell. This woman I had never seen before opened the door. "Hey sexy! Is Alice there?" I said seductively, maybe a little too seductively.

"Umm...No! And if you don't leave I'll call the cops and get your ass arested." She slammed the door in my face.

"Bitch! That was RUDE." Why wouldn't the Cullen's let me in? WTF? I stomped down the driveway, swaying back and forth. I bumped into something hard, really hard. It was a mailbox with the name "Mr.& Mrs. Manly" "Oh, I guess this isn't the Cullen's house." I giggled hysterically. Why is it really funny... maybe it was the cocaine talking but . I tripped and fell down the driveway laughing and screaming. Red and blue lights spun round and round. People came at me from behind the spinny light. I didn't know what to do, soI ran and hid in a tree until they left. I'm so smart sometimes.

At last I had arrived at the Cullen's… at least I think so . I went to the door and rang the doorbell. Alice opened the door "Alice!!" I threw myself at her knocking her down. I sat on her somach and crossed me legs. "You don't know how happy I am to see you Alice! I went to your door but someone answered and called the cops. I fell down the driveway and they came at me and I hid in a tree and walked here and you finally answered the door and I got some cocaine and it makes me feel so happy. You want some? Oh wait I don't have anymore I snorted it all!" I burst into a laughing fit.

"Umm…Bella? Are you okay? You don't look so great and your all wet."

"I told you I fell down the driveway and then I came here and now your asking why I' m wet after I already told you I fell down the driveway. And don't try to tell me I don't look great cause I look better than you and…" everything went black.

I awoke suddenly. I opened my eyes and saw Alice's face. She was on top of me and very naked and then I realized I was also naked. "ALICE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT??"I screamed. "Shh…Bella be a good girl" said Alice seductively. "Okay" I said "But only if you call Emmett". "Why do you want Emmett?" Alice said curiously. "Because I like threesomes" I said sexually smacking Alice's ass. "Okay fine! EMMETT WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE! PREFERABLY NAKED" This was going to be fun!


End file.
